Healing
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki finds himself unable to hold back from a certain fear. Will he find the courage to turn to Tsuzuki in his time of need? Takes place early in their relationship. A Mur/Tsu fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matseui. Woe is I.

A/N: Hi all! For those of you who are following the series, the time is about four months after Tsuzuki moves in with his silver-eyed angel. Before the kidnapping of Muraki. Happy and serene thus far, the two men enjoy each other's company and are discovering more about one another. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Chop, chop, chop_

Muraki glanced at the kitchen clock, pausing in mid-cut, the blade of the paring knife gleaming.

6:07

Sighing, the pale blonde narrowed his eyes and concentrated on dicing up the small red potato neatly.

_Chop, chop, chop_

_He'll be all right. He said he needed to catch up on last night's paperwork._

Putting the diced vegetable into a bowl, Muraki picked up another peeled potato and made a clean slice down the middle. The plan was to prepare a vegetable side dish and remembering Tsuzuki had a fondness for baby potatoes, the doctor added a couple more.

_Chop, chop, chop_

He looked up again.

6:08

He frowned, berating himself for worrying needlessly and picked up the pace on his task.

_He's fine. He called this morning and let me know he would be a little late. He's perfectly fine._

For the fifth time, he peered up at the clock, quite sure the minute hand was creeping backward. Suddenly, he gasped, dropping the paring knife with a clang against the wooden cutting board. A crimson droplet of blood pearled and dripped down his index finger. Really exasperated now, Muraki washed the small cut then waited for the laceration to heal.

_I'm being careless because I'm worrying needlessly. Asato is fine. He said he would be a little late._

No matter how many times he told himself this it didn't seem to be doing any good. He was worried. A nervous, annoying little flutter in his belly curling and uncurling, increasing his anxiety by several degrees with every passing minute. Now he was delayed in making dinner and there wouldn't be a hot meal waiting for the famished brunette. And all because he couldn't get that image out of his mind. Leaning over the counter, silver head bowed, he gripped the edge of the marble top.

_What's wrong with me?! Why on earth can't I be calm about this? He's been on hundreds of cases, battled hundreds of demons...He's strong. He's more than capable. Why is this time any different?_

"Kazutaka!"

Jerking his head up, relief flooded Muraki's body in a bubbling wave making him light headed. Smiling widely, the doctor crossed the kitchen in long strides.

"Asato!"

"Here I am!" Coming out their bedroom, Tsuzuki was in the process of buttoning up a dark shirt, his beautiful face beaming. "And is it good to be ho--"

Muraki had grabbed Tsuzuki into his arms and hugged his small lover tight, closing his eyes.

_He's all right._

"Kazutaka?" The brunette returned his lover's embrace wholeheartedly. "It's good to see you too! I agree these separations are just too hard," he joked, his spirits quite light. He had a good day. The demon was contained without too much fuss, Tatsumi didn't pester him as the secretary had a meeting to attend and, best of all, he was caught up in three days' worth of paperwork! Yes, sir. A very good day. Now he was looking forward to the fish and veggies his lover prepared as his stomach was rumbling a little.

"I'm starving, Kazutaka! Can't wait to dig into that home-cooked meal!" Laughing and turning his head, he kissed his lover's cheek, nuzzling the warm skin.

Muraki managed weak smile, his legs feeling a little like jelly at the moment. Not wanting to distress Tsuzuki, he nodded giving a final squeeze and a sound kiss on the tanned cheek before unwinding his arms. "Of course...I...I had started but...well, I wasn't as fast as I..." His voice trailed as he made his way into the kitchen.

Frowning, Tsuzuki followed the pale blonde. "Kazutaka? Something wrong?" he asked, his smile dropping to be replaced by a slight frown.

"No, of course not, beloved," Muraki turned his back and picked up the knife and struggled to remember what other vegetables needed to be prepped. Tomatoes? Carrots? No. It was onions...yellow onions. Yes.

"Are you sure, Kazutaka? You seem..."

"Yes, beloved. I'm sorry. Dinner is going to be a little delayed. You must be quite hungry. I meant to have everything ready by the time you got back," Muraki explained, keeping his eyes fixed in front of him. "Between the two of us, perhaps we can have it done in no time."

_What's wrong with me?!_

Tsuzuki studied his lover's tall frame, a little worried. What was wrong with Muraki? Why did he seem so distracted? Did something happen?

"Sure. I'll help," the brunette said, deciding not to broach just yet. Maybe it wasn't serious... "Tell me what needs to be done."

Within fifteen minutes the colorful array of veggies were sauteed, the table set and Muraki just topped the beautiful fillet of catfish with a thickened hot soy sauce. The pale blonde set down the dishes and both men sat down to the hot meal.

"Everything looks great, Kazutaka. Delicious!" Tsuzuki exclaimed between mouthfuls. "It's good, ne?"

Muraki nodded.

The brunette's enthusiasm deflated a bit.

_What could be wrong?_

"Did something happen at work, Kazutaka? If it is I could--"

"No," Muraki interjected a bit sharply. Seeing his lover pull back a bit, Muraki reached across and squeezed the brunette's hand. He smiled to soften his demeanor. "I'm sorry, beloved. Work was fine."

"Then why--"

"I'm just thinking of a few loose ends at work. Nothing important," the doctor replied, spooning another helping of vegetables onto Tsuzuki's plate. Tsuzuki nodded but wasn't entirely convinced.

For several minutes, they ate in silence. Now and again Tsuzuki's would steal a glance at the silver blonde. His lover was so despondent looking! He complimented the pale blonde a couple more times on the meal but only received a nod and a slight smile. What could have caused him to be so down? Instead of asking straight out, Tsuzuki decided to 'jolly' him out of it, thinking that perhaps it was something else that made his lover so distracted this evening. Maybe a patient had taken a turn for the worst or a fellow doctor was giving him grief or he was thinking of a solution to a complex dilemma.

"Hisoka was quite serious today doing the reports. This time he insisted on getting receipts for the cans of tea we consumed at the vending machine! Honestly, that kid needs to lighten up. Of course, when it comes to battling the demon this morning, Hisoka can come in pretty handy. Why, I was really glad Hisoka had that gun when I got thrown fifty feet in the air by that meddlesome--"

Muraki slammed down the drinking glass almost shattering to pieces.

Startled, Tsuzuki gasped and turned wide purple eyes at his lover.

"Wha-?"

Muraki began to take on shallow breaths, his silver eyes staring into space. He was desperately trying to calm himself, but his heart was racing within his chest.

"Kazutaka!"

Tsuzuki sprang out of his chair and knelt at his lover's side. "Kazutaka?! What's wrong? What is it?" Alarmed, the brunette gripped the pale hand. "Kazutaka?"

Muraki instantly pulled Tsuzuki to him, his arms encircling and closed his eyes, taking deeper breaths. Tsuzuki responded by merely hugging him back and whispering soothing words in his ear. "It's all right, Kazutaka. I'm here."

After several minutes, Muraki was considerably calmer. Bending his head, he apologized, sincerely embarrassed by his lack of control, having Tsuzuki see him in such a state.

"I am sorry, Asato. I'm sorry for spoiling the evening with my...outburst. I'll...I'll clean up," he offered, giving a wisp of a smile, making a move to gather up the silverware.

"You'll do no such thing!" Tsuzuki stood up and pulled the larger man to his feet. "Dishes can wait. Please, Kazutaka. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you. Please don't shut me out." The brunette squeezed his lover's hand to reassure. "Something definitely has you upset and I want you to tell me."

Muraki looked at his beautiful dark-haired lover and felt himself tremble again. It was no use. He couldn't keep up this strong facade, not when his heart ached with anxiety. It was true. He needed to talk about it. With a nod, Muraki grasped the smaller man's hand and walked out of the kitchen into the bedroom. Dropping his lover's hand, Muraki walked the rest of the way to the large French window and gazed out. Tsuzuki stood behind a little ways off, his heart thumping uncomfortably, desperately hoping it wasn't serious.

_We've only just started a relationship...just a few short months. Little by little I've been showing more sides of myself to him. Now this fear...how will he react? I'm taking a risk..._

Taking a deep breath Muraki began. "These past few days...no, wait. That's not true. I believe this started much sooner...perhaps, on our first dates...as we were getting to know each other," the doctor clasped his hands in front of him to keep them from trembling. "I've been able to handle this much better. To suppress my emotions was something I had honed for many years...but now...this is something that cannot be tucked away..."

A sudden awful thought struck the brunette. "Kazutaka, you...you aren't ill, are you?" Tsuzuki whispered brokenly, the color draining from his face. "You don't have some kind of illness, do you?" Taking a shaky step forward, Tsuzuki nearly swayed.

_Please God. Don't let it be that!_

"No, beloved. No. Nothing like that." Muraki hurriedly turned to face his lover, taking his hands and looking into those anxious violet pools. Bringing one hand to his lips, the silver blonde kissed the slim knuckles. "I'm in excellent health, Asato. Be assured of that."

Tsuzuki visibly relaxed with a relieved smile. "Thank goodness," he said softly, immensely grateful. "Thank goodness. Then what..?"

Muraki took another shuddering breath. He released the brunette's hands and turned toward the window. The sun had set and sky was turning a deep purple/blue, a few stars twinkling already. Another cool evening.

"Asato, you are the strongest, most powerful of all Shinigami in Meifu. You are the master of twelve shikigami! I know all this! And yet I cannot help feeling the way that I do!" Muraki lowered his head, the thick silver bang obscuring his downcast eyes.

"Feeling what, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki asked softly, he wasn't understanding, it wasn't yet clear was what hurting his lover so. He stepped closer, squeezing the strong hands in his. "What has you so upset?"

Muraki lifted his head a little. "I know it is your job...when you go out on your missions...when you contain demons...all I can think about is...all I seem to obsess about...is your safety." The doctor swallowed hard, that awful feeling threatening to come spilling over. "To think of you being hurled against walls or taking a hit by a bolt of energy...to see you...hurt...I...I can't..."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Muraki. "Kazutaka," he whispered urgently. He had never seen his lover so agitated.

_He doesn't want to see me hurt. He's said that to me before. I understand now._

"The wounds you must suffer...the pain you must endure. Your body heals...I understand that. But I know you feel the intensity of pain and that is what I cannot bear!" Muraki buried his face into Tsuzuki's silk hair, biting his lip. "I'm pathetic...weak! Forgive me...but that is how I feel..."

"You're not pathetic! You're not weak!" Tsuzuki pulled away slightly to look at the silver blonde. "Please don't say that! You're not weak for showing concern! You care about me, Kazutaka and I'm grateful that you love me enough to be concerned about my welfare. It's true I've taken hits and blows. I try very hard not to be reckless and use every precaution. Please believe that!"

"I know, beloved. I know," Muraki stroked the side of his lover's face, taking a deep breath. "I don't understand myself why I am reacting the way I do. This morning when you told me of your case, of the demon you had been trailing would be taken down, I had conjured up images of you...of you bleeding and broken and tossed to the side. I could nothing to help you! You could be calling for me, calling for me to help you and I wouldn't know!"

"Shh, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki pulled his lover close and nuzzled the pale cheek. "Please don't. Don't think like that."

Muraki hugged the brunette tight, his large frame trembling. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way, why such emotions are surfacing so intensely. Before, I would concentrate on work, keep myself occupied so those images wouldn't come to mind. But, lately..."

"Maybe the anxiety you've been repressing is coming back double." Tsuzuki suggested softly. "Things felt so strongly shouldn't be kept inside, Kazutaka. I...I didn't know you felt so strongly about my fighting."

The doctor sighed deeply, feeling a little calmer. "Witnessing you battle such dangerous entities...I will admit, in the beginning, was very exciting...very exhilarating. Your beautiful face set so determinedly...those marvelous violet eyes flashing with such defiance...your beautiful body so athletic and graceful...taking down demon after demon filled me with such inspiration and pride. Indeed, Asato, you are a magnificent sight to behold."

Hot blood stained the brunette's cheeks. Burying his face into his lover's warm neck, Tsuzuki sought refuse from his flushing face, embarrased yet pleased by the praise.

"But the first time I saw you injured, the first time I saw you hit...that time when you took a slice to the leg...seeing you fall and cry out in agony...so much blood flowing from the gash...I never felt such...paralyzing fear," Muraki continued, silver eyes glazing at the memory. "I could scarcely breath. For a horrible moment, I didn't think you'd survive from such a wound."

Tsuzuki lifted his dark head, his brown knitting. "I remember that..."

"But you did, of course. You threw a spell and within seconds, the gash closed and you were up and running headlong for the demon, bringing it to containment immediately." Muraki focused his gaze on his lover's upturned face.

"But, Kazutaka, when you saw me healed and all right..."

"It didn't matter! You were in pain, beloved! I saw it on your face!" Muraki cupped the brunette's cheek, silver orbs bright. "You were in pain..."

Tsuzuki didn't know what to say. He didn't know what words would help his lover ease his worry.

"And now you go and even though I don't witness your battles...I don't see the injuries inflicted on you...it doesn't matter. My feelings of concern are...overwhelming."

"Kazutaka! What can I say? What can I do to help?" he pleaded. He hated seeing Muraki this way, hated to be cause of his lover's anxiety. Lifting his head, he peppered the pale cheek with tender kisses.

Muraki closed his eyes. "I don't know, beloved. I'm sorry! Now I've worried you...perhaps it was best to work it out for myself..."

"No!" The brunette's violets flashed in protest. "It's always better to talk things over, to share our problems. I want to help you," he said firmly.

Muraki smiled and kissed the guardian's forehead.

"Asato..."

"Kazutaka...we're...we're lovers now," Tsuzuki whispered feeling his face heat at the term. It was still new to him to refer to Muraki as such. "What's the point of being together if we keep worries bottled up? We should be able to talk about anything..."

Muraki gave a little sigh of surrender. "You are quite right. If the situation were reversed, I would want you to come to me."

Tsuzuki nodded, glad his lover agreed. He leaned against the pale blonde's broad chest, resting his head. "Tell me more, Kazutaka. Tell me everything that's bothering you."

Muraki laid his cheek on the silky chestnut hair and took a deep breath. "This morning when you told me of your job to track a Level 3 demon, I listened and accepted it. I went to work and throughout the morning, kept my mind on the patients and reports. And I kept my thoughts of you away," Muraki swallowed. "If I let my mind think of you...I would think of the battle...and then of you being hurt...of not being there to help..."

Tsuzuki gripped the back of his lover's shirt with both hands. "Kazutaka..." It pained Tsuzuki to know this. While he was glad Muraki was confessing his troubles, it didn't lessen the brunette's guilt.

"By the afternoon I felt myself becoming more and more agitated. I withdrew to my office and focused on a stack of reports...then I was called into the emergency room to tend to a patient with a deep laceration across the torso...I remember my mind going blank...my hands were performing the procedures...but my mind was numb...it wasn't until afterward...afterward sitting at my desk...it all came rushing back...all that blood...the smell of it...you drenched in it..."

Tsuzuki swallowed hard. "I'm the cause of your worries." Whispering his heart's deepest fear without realizing it was spoken aloud.

"No!" Instantly, Muraki brought his lover's delicate chin up with one hand. "You are not to blame, Asato! Not one bit! This is something I need to work out and by no means are you to blame for my inability to cope."

Tsuzuki nodded solemenly. "Yes. But I can't help but feel responsible..."

Muraki sighed, pulling his lover close against his chest. "You mustn't, beloved. You are doing your duty. Perhaps the solution lies in keeping occupied. I should take on more hours at the hospital to take my mind off..."

Tsuzuki shook his head adamantly. "But that isn't fair to you, Kazutaka. I don't want you overworking yourself all hours. Besides, I don't think extra work and tiring yourself out is the answer," Tsuzuki reasoned. He hugged the taller man tighter. "I wish I could help you..."

"It is my problem to deal with, beloved. I must try harder not to let it interfere with our time together. I'm sure that once I apply myself and truly concentrate on conquering this, I will be able to master this. I have done so before..."

"Kazutaka?

"Yes?"

"When I tell you I'm going on assignment what do you feel?" Tsuzuki asked, his dark head still resting on his lover's shoulder. The guardian decided to delve deeper into his lover's pain, maybe it would help Muraki to put a voice to the meaning of his anxiety. Tsuzuki wasn't sure, but right now, he was going with his gut instinct.

"Initially, I feel fine...on the surface. For example, this morning...you told me of the demon that you had been tracking was going to be brought in for judgement. I remember...I remember telling myself you would be fine...but my...my chest began constricting, my heart beat a little faster. I teased you and told you to be cautious. I remember concentrating on the cup of tea in front of me...stirring it...around and around while you were going into detail of how you were going to go about subduing the enemy..."

Tsuzuki's purple orbs glimmered. He hadn't realized his lover was holding so much back. He remembered the conversation well. Tsuzuki was going on about the assignment but his lover seemed so interested. In fact, asking questions.

Muraki closed his eyes, burying his face in the brunette's fragrant hair. He needed that anchor as those feelings were coming close to the surface once again.

"I...I kissed you goodbye...and I got ready for work...I remember as I was getting dressed and fixing my tie...looking in the mirror and seeing...seeing tears! I was astonished! Tears?! Why...?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip. "Kazutaka..." What could he do? How could he help?

Muraki swallowed, running his hand down his lover's slim back as though to soothe himself through Tsuzuki. The pale blonde chuckled weakly.

"You see? I merely have to remember and I am unable to control my feelings..."

"You shouldn't repress them, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki replied, rubbing his cheek against his lover's shoulder. "It always helps to talk. I think I understand. You're afraid for my safety...you imagine me hurt and calling for you and you not being there..."

"Yes! I'm not there to comfort you! Not there to help you in anyway! Being helpless...I don't like this feeling..."

_I'm not there to comfort you..._

_Comfort...comfort..._

The word resonated within Tsuzuki's head again and again.

An idea flashed in his mind. Would it help? Was that the root of his lover's anxiety?

"Kazutaka?"

"Yes?"

Tsuzuki pulled away from the doctor's arms and guided him away from the window to the large bed.

"Will you...comfort me now?"

Muraki stopped in his tracks, his face puzzled. "What?"

"Comfort me, Kazutaka. Right now," Tsuzuki's large violets were wide and beseeching, heart thumping.

"Beloved, what do you mean?"

"Show me how you would comfort me if you were there," he offered hopefully. "What would you do, Kazutaka, if you were with me on the assignment and I took a hit...what would you do?"

Muraki understood. Yes. What would he do? He thought for a moment, then pulled his lover close, leaning in to kiss the smooth forehead.

"The demon you battled today...show me where you were wounded," Muraki took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, then pulled his shirt out of his trousers, better to be comfortable. Tsuzuki took his cue and pulled out his own dark shirt. Shoes and socks were removed and both men positioned themselves in the middle of the king-sized bed.

The brunette closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"It was in an abandoned warehouse...Hisoka and I ran down an alley and cornered the demon to that warehouse to battle out of the way of people. First thing I did was put up a containment shield around it...or tried to. It wasn't having it. It came at me...one of its...tentacles hit my side..."

"Where, Asato?" Muraki asked softly. His heart was throbbing uncomfortably in his chest listening to the guardian's narrative as he imagined himself there, watching his lover taking that hit. Putting one hand out, he waited for the brunette to direct him.

"Here," Tsuzuki said, touching his right side. He took the pale hand and guided it to his right rib cage. "It knocked me backward and I heard Hisoka's gun going off...shooting multiple rounds..."

Muraki nodded. Slipping his hand inside his lover's shirt, he probed the warm skin gently and pictured a bruise discoloring the olive skin, just below the tawny nipple.

"Here?" he asked, his fingers caressing, his features just as serious as it would be when examining a patient.

"Y-yeah," the brunette replied, shivering. He closed his eyes as Muraki's lean fingers massaged his rib cage, slightly tickling. Muraki concentrated hard, it would be a large bruise, he estimate. The area would be tender and sensitive to the touch.

"Beloved...was it very painful?"

"No, Kazutaka. Really, it wasn't. It came so fast..." the brunette assured honestly. "I was on my feet before I could register any kind of pain."

Impulsively, Muraki bent his silver head and brushed his lips across a rib, then nibbled along the quivering skin. "Let me make it feel better..."

Tsuzuki sucked in his breath at the butterfly kisses, resting his cheek on the silver head and gasped when a slick tongue gave little laps on his pectrol.

Muraki gave a sound kiss before pulling away slightly. "And then?" he asked, his hands around his lover's waist. "What happened next?"

Tsuzuki swallowed and closed his eyes. "I...I flung up a shield...high currency. Hisoka continued to volley the monster with gunshots and was able...to distract it. It was full of negative energy...it bellowed and screamed...really kicked up a fuss..it threw its tentacles every which way...there were wooden crates that flew through the air...wood splintered...they were coming left and right...one hit me..."

"Where, beloved?" Muraki asked, pulling Tsuzuki up closer, concern etched on his beautiful features.

"My shoulder...the edge of a crate hit my left shoulder," Tsuzuki elaborated and sighed blissfully as his lover's strong digits massaged.

Here, Muraki imagined the sharp corner of that large object jabbing into the brunette's shoulder, scraping and bruising in its wake. Frowning slightly, he tended to the 'wound' and with a doctor's care and precision, kneaded the tight muscle.

"Feels good..." Tsuzuki breathed, his eyelids at half-mast, his dark head lolling forward.

Closing his eyes, Muraki pressed his lips to the smooth, warm skin, places kiss after tender kiss on the 'injury.'

"Had I been there...I would be in such a hot rage, Asato. Such blistering fury would I unleash on that...thing that dares to hurt you," Muraki whispered between heated kisses. "But now...comfort is all I can give you..."

Tsuzuki nuzzled silver hair with his flushed cheek as his lover kissed and licked at his bare shoulder, a shudder running through him.

"But it means...so much, Kazutaka. You love me...I'm so grateful...that you care about me. It means everything," Violets began to fill and brim over. "Comfort me some more..."

"Yes, I love you...very much." Lifting his head, the doctor scraped his bottom teeth gently along the soft skin. "Where else are you hurt? Tell me, beloved."

"I...I threw a bolt of energy...one after another at it...and with Hisoka's bullets, the demon didn't know where to attack...so it aimed its power everywhere it seemed...I ran to duck behind a crate and got hit...on my back...it threw me clear across..."

Muraki gave a soft groan. "Asato..." Moving behind the brunette, he peeled off the thin shirt and wrapped his arms around his lover's chest, laying his cheek against the smooth expanse of silky skin.

"How that must have pained you," he said quietly. The kisses came in abudance, Muraki bestowed open-mouth kisses up and down the expanse of his lover's back, tasing and licking as the silver blonde murmured his sorrow.

Tsuzuki bit his lip to keep from moaning, knowing he would be too loud in voicing his pleasure. He had no idea his back could be so sensitive! With his dark head bent forward, he squirmed a bit, his nerve endings tingling deliciously up his spine...that very spine Muraki was now concentrating on with his warm lips and skillful tongue.

"Kazuaka..."

"Where else, beloved? Show me where..."

The violet-eyed man gave a nod, his body growing warmer. He struggled to organize his thoughts as his lover's fingers danced over his sides.

"I...When I got up I'll pulled out a fuda and dispelled its aura...rendered it powerless temporarily...Hisoka shot at it and I...ran toward it..."

Muraki closed his eyes and held the brunette tighter.

"I felt pressure on my neck but I vaulted over its head...high enough to get clearance..."

"Pressure?" Muraki's slid his hand from the brunette's flat stomach to the tanned throat. "Were you hit?"

"I don't know...I just felt a tightening around my neck but I ignored it and kept going," Tsuzuki explained. "I didn't stop to look...my mind was too fixed on my goal..."

"So dedicated," the doctor murmured, tilting Tsuzuki's head up. Latching his mouth, the pale blonde suckled and nipped his lover's honey flesh. "You fight with such single-minded purpose, don't you, Asato?"

"I...I try," the guardian whispered back, one hand clutching the thick bedspread while Muraki's ravenous mouth greedily sucked the long column of his throat. Tsuzuki couldn't help the soft gasps escaping his parted lips, the way his toes curled in heady excitement and his groin...that delicious heat pooling around his budgeoning arousal. The brunette groaned softly, lust spiking to a feverish pitch and tossed his head, helpless.

Muraki pulled back a little, silver eyes glimmering. Gliding his hands down the brunette's sides to muscular thighs, his fingertips making lazy circles along quivering flesh.

"Asato...what happened next? Where else did that monster hurt you?" he prodded softly. He brushed his soft lips against Tsuzuki's cheekbone, his warm breath gusting gently. "Beloved?"

The violet-eyed guardian mentally struggled to remember. His body ached for his lover's touches, his erection growing hard and thick with each passing minute. Those beautiful silver eyes hypnotizing him.

"My...my mouth..."

Muraki blinked. "Your mouth, Asato? How were you injured there?" he asked in all seriousness. Anywhere his lover was hurt, he would tend to it.

Tsuzuki cheeks bloomed at his boldness but he wanted it so badly. "I...I bit my lip pretty hard...when I...umm...was trying to think of my next move."

Wincing inwardly, the brunette scolded himself at the lameness of the response.

"Did you?" The silver blonde leaned forward, gazing intently. Reaching up, he traced his thumb along the full bottom lip. "I am sorry, beloved. Let me help..." With infinite tenderness, Muraki rubbed his index finger and thumb along the supple rosy lip.

Tsuzuki held his breath, blood bubbling hotly in his veins. Panting softly, violets transfixed as his lover used his fingers to knead and massage.

"Kazutaka..."

At the breathy plea, Muraki wrapped his arms about the smaller man's slender waist and gave in to a passionate kiss.

Tsuzuki whimpered and slipped his sinewy arms about the silver blonde's shoulders, happy to be given what he wanted. Sitting up slightly, Tsuzuki pressed himself against the hard body, suckling on the slippery muscle that entangled his own.

The pale blonde guided his lover's body down on the soft mattress, nibbling the tender lips like candy. Lifting his head, Muraki noted the rose tint on tan cheeks.

"Beloved..." He pushed himself upright, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his trouser fronts, glittering eyes half-hooded taking in the glorious sight of the violet-eyed beauty sprawled and wanting. Once off, the cumbersome clothes thrown to the side, Muraki leaned over to kiss a pert nipple, fingers working deftly on belt and zipper. Lifting his hips, Tsuzuki helped in its removal and sighed feeling cool air on his naked skin. The slender cock sprang forth and jutted immediately, meeting Muraki's appreciative gaze.

With a wicked gleam, Muraki wrapped the fingers of one hand around the root of it and studied it for a moment. The brunette groaned and bounced his lower half lest he didn't think Muraki got the hint.

"Were you hurt here, Asato?" Muraki asked huskily. "Should I tend you here?"

Groaning aloud, Tsuzuki spread his legs further apart, completely wanton in his need. Beads of sweat popped all over his overheated nakedness and ran like tears on his flushed body. Muraki licked his lips, his eyes targeting that beautiful engorged cock and the adorable pink bud peeking from underneath two heavy testicles.

"Oh yes. It seems you were 'wounded' here...it's so swollen," Muraki bent his head foward and licked at the tip of it. "I'll make it better."

Closing his eyes, Muraki did just that and starting at the heavy-laden sacs he gave one long, langous lick, slowly, ever so slowly until his tongue reached the flaring crown and here he took his time, lapping up the oozing pearls while still grasping the thickening cock at the root.

Tsuzuki shuddered violently and threw one arm up over his eyes, helpless.

"Ohhh..."

Muraki settled himself between the brunette's legs and 'comforted' his beautiful lover. He applied more pressure at the cock's base and pursuing his lips, suckled its moist tip, moaning deeply in appreciation. Aware of the smaller man's restless squirming beaneath him, with his other hand, dug his nails into a firm ass cheek, his tongue lashing along the quivering cock's length, loving the feel of hot flesh against his tongue. Open mouthed kisses followed, giving special attention to the twin balls, first one by deep licks and nibbles then the other receiving even more wonderful sensations.

Panting hard, Tsuzuki rolled his hips in a bawdy rhythm, arching his neck back and whimpered, pleading for more of that delicious mouth to prolong the teasing and to be released at the same time. His lust-addled brain couldn't make up its mind what it wanted so his body spoke for him.

"Ooooh Ka-Kazutaka...mmmmmm-more...please...do that...again...yessss...just like that....ahhhhhhh..."

Muraki was in his own nirvana, relishing taste and texture. Finding a smooth patch of skin, the pale blonde ran his tongue over and over it committing to memory the way the brunette trembled and wailed with plesasure. With a soft kiss to a smooth thigh, Muraki lifted his head, nuzzling the taut abdomen.

"Kazutaka...?"

"Asato," Muraki whispered, kissing his way up the flat stomach. Hugging his lover to his own naked body, he kissed a warm cheek and looked straight into those jeweled violets.

"For the time I wasn't with you...for all the pain you endured today...remember this. Remember my arms around you now, how tight they hold you to me. Remember my kisses that I give freely and gladly all over your beautiful body. Remember the way I make you feel, cherished and safe. Above all, beloved, remember how much I love you."

Tsuzuki's eyes filled at the endearing words, his heart skipping beats. The silver blonde pulled Tsuzuki up a bit to better wrap one arm around his beloved and the fist to pull and pump the slender cock. Tsuzuki growled deep in his throat and dug his fingers into pale shoulders, arching his back and crying out, his warm seed splashing across his belly.

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki groaned shakily, burying his lips against his lover's damp throat, his own milky release spurting forth. He was amazed at his body's reaction, his cock wasn't fondled or grasped yet he orgasmed at seeing the dark-haired man's breathtaking release. With infinite tenderness, the pale blonde laid Tsuzuki on the mattress and hugged him fiercely.

"Asato...my Asato. Do you feel better now?" Muraki asked a little worridly, kissing Tsuzuki's damp forehead. "Have I helped at all?"

"Yes, oh yes, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki gasped out, his body still trembling and tingly. "You...you can comfort me anytime."

A beautiful smile broke over Muraki's face, terribly pleased.

After a few moments, Tsuzuki peered up at his silver-eyed angel, violets full of warmth and gratitude and a bit of awe.

"Kazutaka...thank you for this. For...for loving me the way that you do," he whispered. "I've never been cared for like this..."

Muraki threaded his fingers through dark hair, nuzzling silky strands. "I love you, Asato," he said firmly. "And because I love you so I will do everything in my power to care and protect you. I could not do otherwise."

Tsuzuki propped himself up on one elbow, violets shimmering.

"I don't want you to worry about me, Kazutaka. Not when it's going to cause you so much stress," the brunette protested, touching his lover's pale cheek. "You're a doctor. You can't be distracted during your duties. Not with patients' lives at stake."

Muraki sighed deeply. "You are right, of course. But...my comforting you...it HAS helped me, Asato."

"Has it?" The brunette perked at this.

"Yes," the pale blonde nodded. "By you telling me what happened, where you've been hurt and my easing your pain...I feel as though I'm helping."

Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed Muraki's cheek then those soft pale lips.

"Kazutaka. Know that I think about you all the time. Before a battle, I picture your face in my mind and it helps...just thinking about you calms and focuses me. Thinking of you helps me to be more diligent and careful...because when I'm alert and cautious, the better I am to defeat a demon...then I can come home to you."

"Asato..."

"You help me more than you think, Kazutaka. Before an assignment and now afterwards," Tsuzuki declared. Then with sudden awareness, he sat up a bit, his naked chest taut with tension. "I want to strive to do better because I want you...to be proud of me."

Muraki blinked, surprised. "Beloved," he groaned before gathering the brunette to him and kissing him wholeheartedly. "I AM proud of you, Asato Tsuzuki! How could I not be!" The silver blonde settled them both under the covers. "Not because you are Shinigami. Not because of your powers. But because you are Asato. My Asato."

Tsuzuki smiled brilliantly. "Your Asato..." he murmured, snuggling deeper into the strong arms. "Yes..."

Muraki closed his eyes, the feel of naked skin and scent of lavendar and vanilla of his lover was quite intoxicating. "I feel better, beloved. Our 'healing' has helped."

"I'm glad."

The little clock on the nightstand chimed eight bells.

"Beloved?"

"Hmmm?"

"I hurt myself this afternoon...when I was preparing dinner..."

"Hurt yourself?" Tsuzuki tilted his head up. "How?"

"The knife slipped...my fault. However..." Bringing his hand up, he displayed his index finger. The little cut had healed perfectly, not a scar to be seen. "It was quite painful at the time."

Supressing a smile, Tsuzuki reached for the 'injured' hand. Looking serious, he examined the large hand. "I'm sorry, Kazutaka. Would you like me to...comfort you?"

"Please, beloved. I know it would help me a great deal," he said, grinning broadly.

Tsuzuki chuckled, bringing the slender finger to his mouth, the brunette gently kissed at the finger pad, the tip of his tongue tickling it. Muraki couldn't help the shiver of delight racing down his spine and with half-hooded eyes, leaned to kiss the tan cheek.

"Thank you, beloved."

Tsuzuki gave another kiss to the 'injured' finger and gazed at his lover with heated desire. "Did...did you hurt yourself anywhere else?" he asked boldly, cheeks blooming.

Muraki nodded slowly. "Yes...here," he pointed to his parted mouth. "I bit my lip quite hard when I cut my finger." The silver blonde replied, voice husky with anticipation.

Violets glittered. Softly panting, the slender arms wrapped around his lover's shoulders. "I can help with that..."

* * *

_The following morning..._

"I think it'll be a bit slow today, Kazutaka." Tsuzuki dished up more eggs onto his plate. "I caught up on a lot of reports last night and that pending case closed so unless we get an emergency case, it'll be pretty slow. Not that I'm complaining too much. It'll be nice to take a breather."

Muraki chewed thoughtfully and listened to his lover's description of today's agenda. "Then no new assignment?" he asked.

"Nothing on the roster that I know of. But I won't know for sure until I get there," the brunette replied, drinking his juice.  
"I see," the doctor nodded, buttering a slice of toast.

He felt calmer this morning. Much better, in fact. Last night healed much within him, his emotions not in turmoil.

"Then you will be home about five, Asato?"

"Yeah. Looks like it. Maybe even earlier," Tsuzuki munched on his piece of toast. He noticed the doctor's demeanor and was happy to see Muraki calmer. Last night was especially wonderful after the brunette 'comforted' his lover in turn. A beautiful night of intimancy for them both.

Tsuzuki noticed the time and got up, dabbing his mouth with the cloth napkin. Muraki stood up as well and helped the guardian in putting on his trench. Muraki kissed the smaller man's temple.

"Will you be free for lunch, Asato? I can clear my schedule," the silver blonde offered, turning Tsuzuki around to fix his tie.

"Yeah! That would be great! How about that little cafe that serves those great sandwiches?" The dark-haired guardian beamed.

"Certainly," Muraki pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's. "We'll meet there at 1:00, ne? Be careful, beloved. Take care of yourself...think of me."

"Always, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki whispered, closing his eyes, hugging the taller man tight. "You can be sure of that."

Giving a parting kiss, Tsuzuki stepped back and smiled.

"You'll comfort me tonight, won't you, Kazutaka?" he asked, blushing adorably, his form beginning to disappate into thin air.

"Always, beloved," Muraki replied before his lover disappeared completely. "You can be sure of that."

_**OWAI**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews and constructive critques always welcome as well as ideas for upcoming stories. Until next time! :)


End file.
